You're Different
by suitelifelover1992
Summary: Zack and Bailey find eachother past curfew on the sky deck. One-shot. Rated T for kissing,just to be safe haha.


Zachary Martin. Player. Lazy. Flirty. Jerk. Breaks the rules. Doesn't care about anything. But,that's what people think. They also think I never wanna be a one girl kind of guy. But they're wrong. Theres one girl I wouldn't mind having forever. She's the total opposite of me. Smart. Caring. Nice. Doesn't break the rules. Always works hard. Your typical good girl. I couldn't get a girl as good as her, Bailey Pickett. I try to make her laugh by pulling pranks or saying stupid jokes, which usual offend people, but she just rolls her eyes. I swear though, when she came here, to Seven Seas High, when I found out she was actually a girl, I could've swore she liked me, even just a little. I think she knows I'm completely in love with her though. Even when theres pretty hot girls around and she's there, I just pay attention to her. She's caught me looking at her, but she never says anything about it. Until we both caught eachother on the sky deck…

I was up there past curfew because I couldn't sleep. I heard a noise and thought it was Kirby or , or someone else of "authority". I didn't care though, there wasn't really anywhere I could hide. "Zack?" was all I heard. From a girls voice. "Wait,Bailey?" I said surprised. "Yeah,what are you doing up here?" she said while standing next to me. "Couldn't sleep. What about you, Kansas? It's past curfew" I said, pointing to my imaginary watch. "I couldn't sleep either" she said while walking to the nearest chair. I followed her and sat down to the chair next to her. We stayed quiet for a while, until I finally broke the silence. "You're…Different from other girls,Bailey" I said quietly while looking at her. "How? And is that a good or bad thing?" she replied while laughing a little. "It's good. Really good." I said, while looking at her. She looked back at me for a while and some where inbetween all this staring, I don't even remember who kissed who first, but we started kissing…and kissing….and kissing. It wasn't like kissing a random girl I just met, it was special. I felt sparks, something I never felt before while kissing a girl. I don't know how long we kissed,but we stopped when we needed air. "Wow…" was all I could muster out. "Yeah…" Bailey said, while stroking her hair. I looked at her and she looked really nervous and confused. "What's wrong?" I asked, while putting my hand on her leg, trying to comfort her. "We kissed. We shouldn't have done that. You know me Zack, I've always said I wanted a relationship. You want just a different girl every week" she said, while staring into my eyes. She almost looked like she was about to cry. "Bailey,you're different from other girls. You wanna know the truth?" I said to her,nervously,and I could feel my cheeks burning from blushing. "I like you, Bailey. A lot." There. I said it. I finally told her. She stood quiet for a minute or two, so I took it as a bad sign. "But, I don't want me liking you to ruin our friendshi-" And then she grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. "I like you too, Zack. A lot. You're different." She said while pulling away from our passionate kiss for a few seconds.

When we stopped kissing, she looked me in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She said to me,almost in a whisper. "I didn't think you'd go for a guy like me. I though you would want someone like…I don't know, Cody. He's just like you, but a guy. At least I think he's a guy…" I said, trying to add a little humor to this serious and possibly awkward conversation. She giggled and replied, "I didn't think you'd be my type either, to be honest. But, there's something special about you, Zack" she said with a smile and she ran her fingers through my hair softly. I smiled and rubbed her leg softly. We stared into eachother eyes for a little while,just smiling,until she finally broke the silence. "So…does this mean we're…an item?" she said, playing with one of my hands. "I hope so" I said before kissing her again. She pulled away,again,and whispered, "you are so different from other guys", and she continued the kiss.


End file.
